1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of lavatory systems and, more particularly, to touch-free hand dryers that use proximity sensors to commence the blowing of air.
In an effort to reduce the waste, and frequently the mess associated with paper toweling in public washrooms, such as those found in high traffic areas like schools, libraries, airports, train and bus terminals, shopping centers, theaters, and sports venues, wall-mounted electric hand dryers have become prevalent. More recently, proximity sensors have allowed for touch-free hand dryers that can be activated automatically when a user places his hands in a drying zone adjacent the hand dryer; typically, below and/or in front of the hand dryer. For many installations, the hand dryer is mounted on a wall opposite the wash basin and, quite frequently, one or two hand dryers will be provided for a bank (more than two) of wash basins. As a result, a user after cleaning his hands must walk some distance to the hand dryer. This frequently results in water and/or soap dripping onto the floor as the user walks from the wash basin to the hand dryer. As there are typically more wash basins than hand dryers, it is possible that water could pool on the floor during high use periods. The accumulated water can create a slippery and, consequently, potentially unsafe condition. Additionally, the hand dryer can blow water from the user's hands onto the floor during the drying process further adding to the amount of water that accumulates on the floor. Moreover, water and/or soap can accumulate on the countertop supporting the wash basin which can be unsightly if not quickly addressed. Additionally, the accumulation of water and/or soap on the floor and/or countertop may lead to germ-infested areas thus posing additional health risks as well as creating discomfort for users that are particularly germ sensitive.
One proposed solution is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/233,466, which is assigned to Bradley Fixtures Corporation, the assignee of this application and which is incorporated herein by reference. The aforementioned application describes a lavatory system in which a hand-washing station has a wash basin, a faucet, and an electric hand dryer. The integration of these components into a single wash station alleviates the need for a user to leave the wash station to access a hand dryer. That is, the hand dryer is adjacent the wash basin and (heated) air is blown into an area generally above the wash basin. Accordingly, a user can water and soap his hands in a conventional manner and then move his hands to the drying zone of the hand dryer. The user's hands do not need to leave the wash basin for the hands to be exposed to the drying air. Hence, water does not drip onto the floor as the user presents his hands to the dryer and water removed from the hands is blown into the wash basin rather than onto the floor.
The lavatory system described in the aforementioned application provides a significant improvement over conventional lavatory systems. However, the present inventor has discovered that many users of such an integrated wash station do not slide their hands over from below the faucet to the drying zone of the hand dryer. The inventor has found that some users, so conditioned to extract their hands from the wash basin entirely, will remove their hands from the wash basin and then present their hands to the front of the drying zone. As the hand dryer is activated when one or more proximity sensors sense the presence of the user's hands, it has been found that such a front-presentment can result in splashback of water onto the clothes of the user, the floor, or the countertop.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As is known to those skilled in the art, lavatories in public places such as schools, libraries, airports, train and bus terminals, and shopping centers can be very busy at times. Further, depending on the volume of use and staffing, they can be messy, germ-filled environments that may be difficult for staff to adequately keep clean and safe. Thus, a previously recognized problem has been that often paper toweling runs out and waste baskets overflow. Further, the toweling and disposal thereof is costly. Moreover, hand-washing and drying stations, countertops, and floors in such public buildings easily become wet and dirty and are rarely configured for efficient use, cleaning, and maintenance.
While electronic hand dryers have been around for decades, this previously recognized solution also has the disadvantage of relatively high cost. Further, because of how such dryers are manufactured and sold, they are normally stand-alone units that are mounted some distance from the wash station. This forces users to wash, then drip water across the floor and dry their hands in another area of the room. The water on the floor may pool creating an unsafe, slippery, and germ-filled area. Further, as building construction and maintenance costs have risen and staffing is reduced, a preferred solution will be seen by the purchaser as being cost effective. A solution is cost effective when it is seen by the purchaser as compelling when compared with other potential systems that the purchaser could obtain with limited resources.
In light of the above, it is desirable to have a lavatory system that is efficiently configured to use, maintain, and clean and that helps provide a more safe environment for lavatory users.